Cultunivers Distribution
by Pinoulelapin
Summary: Un jour marqué d'humour trivial, un scientifique un peu fou parvient à faire venir les personnages de fictions à votre monde mais il meurt peu de temps après, les empêchant de quitter votre réalité. Grâce à l'aide d'une figure importante, ils vont réussir à créer leur propre empire et tenter de ne pas être rejeter des gouvernements planétaires. Leur espoir arrivera surprenamment...
1. Chapitre 1 : Espoir

*** Stive s'est co sur Skype**

 **Maxime : Hey Stive, j'ai un problème avec ma nouvelle FIC.**

 **Stive : T'as pas encore trouvé le titre ? ^^**

 **Maxime : Non ça c'est bon, je sais juste quel fandom utiliser.**

 **Stive : Bah elle se déroule dans quel univers ?**

 **Maxime : Dans notre univers mais avec plein de persos d'univers fictionnels.**

 **Stive : Il n'y en a pas un qui est plus important que les autres sur le tas ?**

 **Maxime : Il y en a peut être un, merci Stivy !**

 *** Stive s'est déco de Skype**

* * *

Arjaxien Nuhulousse.

Si ce nom vous dit rien, c'est que vous êtres un vieil homme perdu au fin fond de la cambrousse et qui vit coupé du reste du monde.

Brillant inventeur originaire de Maubeuge qui depuis tout petit rêvait d'une seule chose, pouvoir enfin rencontrer ces personnages qui étaient derrière son écran pour pouvoir devenir leur ami et plus si affinité. Avec un coefficient intellectuel bien supérieur à la normale, il s'est juré de consacrer sa vie à faire en sorte que ce rêve fou puisse devenir une réalité.

Il réussit à accomplir sa destinée le 1 Avril 2018 quand un jour de pluie, il trouva l'ingrédient secret en le renversant par inadvertance sur son prototype de machine inachevé. S'en résultat une explosion qui créa une brèche à travers l'espace et le temps dont en sortit beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de personnages de fictions de divers domaines artistiques.

Ce jour là, le jour où tout bascula pour l'Humanité, fut nommé intelligemment " **Le Jour où tout bascula pour l'Humanité** ".

Ils ont dû la chercher loin celle là.

La faille se referma très peu de temps après ça, et ces personnages perdus dans un monde plus ou moins proche du leur, tentèrent de s'y adapter car ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. Hé oui le génie qui les avait amené ici était mort le jour même où ils étaient venus, non pas de l'explosion en elle même, mais en se brisant la nuque après avoir glissé sur une pelure de banane quand il voulait les saluer comme il se devait.

Il avait emporté dans ses cendres ce fameux ingrédient final dont on ne retrouva aucune trace par la suite, empêchant tout espoir de retour chez soi.

Sauf que l'intégration sur votre Terre trouva très vite ses limites quand vous humains les avez chassé comme des malpropres car ils venaient d'ailleurs, volaient votre travail et tout un tas d'autres débilités racistes dont vos grands dirigeants se délectent avec plaisir, assis sur leur hautes chaises qui vous surplombent et d'où ils se croient invincibles.

Au final, vos conneries ont contraints ces étrangers à se retrancher à l'endroit où tout avait commencé et où de toute façon il n'y avait plus âme qui vive, c'est à dire Maubeuge. Ils s'y installèrent et la renommèrent bien vite " **Espoir** " puisque la plupart croyaient toujours que vous changeriez d'avis sur eux et que vous finiriez par leur ouvrir vos bras.

Mais les années passèrent sans réel avancement, ça avait même plutôt reculé puisque le gouvernement français avait construit un mur tout autour de leur ville en y installant des points de contrôle pour que rare soient ceux qui pourraient se déplacer hors de leur "pays" si on peut vraiment appeler ça un pays vu la taille qui ferait rire le Luxembourg tout en jalousant Monaco.

Par contre, les étrangers étaient autorisés à Espoir, montrant leur ouverture aux autres, même si jusqu'à nos jours ça semblait ne pas avoir marché vu que personne de l'extérieur n'y avait encore remis les pieds depuis qu'ils étaient là. Personne sauf 1 personne en particulier qui s'était installé il y a deux mois de ça pour des raisons obscures mais qui avait fait parlé de lui pour ce fait.

Notre histoire va donc s'attarder sur lui et voir comment son destin va changer la leur.

* * *

Maxime Moulin est content, son plan marche à merveille.

Quel Plan me direz vous ?

Un mois de cela, alors qu'il jouait en Multi en ligne sur Call of Duty Black World of Warfar, il rencontra un joueur dont le gamertag était "Pa6Noir6Mé6Blen" qui lui envoya une demande d'ami. N'en ayant pas, il accepta et ils discutèrent toute la soirée de leur vies privées à chacun.

Maxime révéla qu'il devait avoir entre 22 et 26 ans mais il ne le savait pas bien comme il ne regardait jamais le calendrier et ça devait bien faire des lustres qu'il ne sortait pas de chez lui. En vérité c'étaient ses parents, bossant dans la chaîne de magasin "Leroy Lennon" qui s'occupaient de lui en le nourrissant et nettoyant ses crasses.

L'autre joueur se présenta comme Stive People, un petit lapin anthropomorphe aux longs cheveux noirs originaire d'un obscure livre érotique pour zoophiles connu sous le nom "Porno Lapin" qui racontait l'histoire d'un lapin qui s'appelle Porno et qui est l'ami des petits mais surtout des grands et qui a surtout un anus aussi grand que trois terrain de baseball.

Je vous laisserai en découvrir plus sur eux plus tard, au moins vous voyez qu'ils sont faits pour s'entendre.

L'habitant d'origine littéraire révéla à celui venant de la réalité qu'il avait envie de se barrer de cette ville de merde où il habitait, mais que pour cela il allait avoir besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un de l'extérieur et surtout de son entière coopération pour faire un casse aux locaux de la Cultunivers Distribution Company, qu'on abrège généralement en C.D. Company.

Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette compagnie ?

Hé bien j'allais te le dire avant que tu m'interompes grossièrement comme tu l'as fait petit vertébré rose dépourvu de défenses.

C'est la plus grand entreprise à Espoir, et la seule d'ailleurs, donc elle fait de tout, et son QG se trouvait tout au centre de la ville dans un immense building construit par des mains expertes qui fait près d'une centaines d'étages, chacun sur un domaine différent. Oui ça faisait beaucoup et au sommet de tout ça se trouvait le palier entièrement réservé au PDG qui avait l'idée de fonder ce groupe.

Yusaku Kudo, un brillant détective moustachu japonais dans l'Univers du Manga Detective Conan, qui est connu pour être un Deus Ex Macchina pour les détectives amateurs. Si jamais ils bloquent sur une affaire ou sur une intrigue qui a duré plus de 20 ans, ils peuvent faire appel à lui, ou bien il s'incrustera de lui même, et il vous résoudra ça en un claquement de doigts.

Stive savait que c'était là que se trouvait les bourses du pays et arriviste et fauché comme il était, il voulait à tout prix s'en emparer. En plus il se sentait bien plus proche des gens de ce monde que de cet autre peuple allogène dont il se méfiait beaucoup, bien plus que pour ces personnes qu'on appellent Bamboulas, Niaqoués et Sarasins.

Maxime, sentant qu'il allait pouvoir enfin faire quelque chose de sa vie inintéressante, leva ses grosses fesses de son siège, alla dérober assez de sous à sa grand mère pour pouvoir ensuite partir dans cette autre contrée plus au Nord où il réussit à s'installer sans problème dans le studio de son nouvel ami qui contenait un peu de place entre le lavabo et le frigidaire pour pouvoir dormir la nuit.

Ils pouvaient désormais entamer la prochaine étape du Plan du Lapin, s'est à dire s'infiltrer dans le siège de la compagnie pendant un petit temps histoire de prendre connaissances des lieux, ensuite se rendre au Bureau du Boss pour savoir où il planque la monnaie, se servir et aller ensuite à Miami pour avoir cocktails et gonzesses à volonté, le rêve de beauf.

Là on va arriver au moment de la deuxième étape et leur couvertures leur avaient été très utiles pour pouvoir récolter de précieuses informations. En effet ils avaient pris deux postes vacants d'agents d'entretiens et comme le voulait ce métier là, tout le monde s'en fichait d'eux et personne ne leur avait adressé la parole depuis qu'ils avaient été embauchés.

Faisant leur boulot comme d'habitude dans deux coins opposés de la pièce où ils se trouvent, habillés en bleu de travail, les deux complices se lancent des regards pour s'échanger des pensées au sujet de leurs actions à faire. Leurs yeux pointent de temps en temps deux autres figures aussi présentes entre eux et qui ont un rôle à jouer dans leur équation, surtout un chiffre en particulier.

Dean Winchester, connu de là où il vient pour chasser les êtres surnaturels avec son frangin, il avait cessé cette activité aujourd'hui pour devenir un agent de sécurité dans cette boite et il profité de son job pour courtiser toutes les employées qu'il trouvait à ses goûts. Maxime ne le connaissait pas trop et l'avait juste vu dans un CrossOver récent avec Scooby-Doo.

D'ailleurs la personne qui avait là attiré le dévolu du dragueur incontesté n'était autre que Daphne Blake de l'univers justement mentionné. Elle faisait auparavant partie de Mystery Inc., une bande d'amis célèbres pour chasser eux aussi le paranormal sauf que la quasi-totalité du temps ça se révélait être juste un type costumé qui voulait effrayer les gens pour une quelconque raison. Depuis qu'elle était sur votre Terre, elle avait obtenu le poste de Design Manager dans cette entreprise.

Autant dire que les deux ont une base en commun mais là n'est pas l'important pour nos protagonistes.

Le chaud du slip possède une carte clé capable d'ouvrir le bureau du big bos, ce qui leur serait utile si ils l'avaient.

Pour l'obtenir Maxime s'approche discrètement avec son balais et son sceau d'eau de la scène romantique de façon plutôt lente.

Écoutons donc un peu ce florilège de belles paroles en attendant qu'il y arrive.

 **Dean** \- Tu sais, on pourrait peut être aller manger un morceau après le boulot si tu veux ?

 **Daphne** \- Je ne sais pas vraiment si ça m'intéresserait.

 **Dean** \- Une bonne tarte, tous les deux, ça ne peut pas faire de mal, non ?

 **Daphne** \- Avec toi c'est loin d'être sûr.

 **Dean** \- Oh pourtant...

A ce moment là, le ninja du nettoyage est arrivé suffisamment près de lui que d'un mouvement du poignet, un coup cassant va taper son crane de plein fouet, brisant littéralement la serpillière en deux. La victime tombe lourdement au sol crasseux après ça et avant que la femme de violet vêtu ne puisse agir à l'offensive, Stive surgit de derrière elle et lui agrippe l'arrière de la tête avant d'enfoncer ses pattes toutes blanches dans ses orbites.

Alors qu'elle saigne abondamment de ses deux yeux, les sacripants ne perdent pas de temps.

 **Stive** \- Je continue la diversion, prend le passe et va au bureau, on se retrouve dans le fourgon !

 **Maxime** \- Ça marche bro !

L'humain ramasse l'objet voulu autour de la ceinture du type assommé et il se rend sans aucun soucie à l'ascenseur pour se rendre au bon étage.

Le trajet qu'il subit est inintéressant donc il arrive directement à bon port.

Ensuite il constate que le Secrétaire du PDG est en train de roupiller, lui donnant l'opportunité d'insérer la carte dans la fente sans crainte.

Il entre dans le bureau et fier d'avoir tout bien réussi, la prochaine chose qu'il entend le clou droit sur ses chaussures.

 **? ? ?** \- Je savais bien que tu viendrais...

Un homme vêtu avec classe est debout devant une fenêtre avec deux gorilles chargés de sa protection à ses cotés.

C'est bien lui, c'est bien Yusaku Kudo à qui appartient tout cet empire qui n'est pas si grand que ça.

Le premier garde du corps est Gordon Freeman, un physicien ayant travaillé dans un centre de recherche où ça s'est pas très bien fini à cause d'aliens, et la seconde est Chell, une cobaye d'un complexe rival où tous sont morts aussi mais par une IA sophistiquée. Ils tiennent une réputation de personnages muets très respectés.

Celui qu'ils protègent se tourne vers le jeune homme qui vient de pénétrer dans son antre pour lui parler plus face à face.

 **Yusaku** \- ...Maxime Moulin.

Regardant autour de lui, Max ne trouve aucune caméra cachée pour le conforter.

 **Maxime** \- C'est une blague ?

 **Yusaku** \- Non, je t'ai observé depuis que tu es là et je suis franchement impressionné.

 **Maxime** \- Par quoi ? J'ai juste nettoyé les carreaux au sol, c'est trois fois rien !

 **Yusaku** \- Que penses tu ! Personne n'avait jamais aussi bien traité ce carrelage aussi bien que toi ! Tu es l'élu !

 **Maxime** \- Je commence à me dire que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir vous cambrioler.

 **Yusaku** \- Maintenant que tu es là dans mon bureau, tu vas pouvoir signer ceci.

Il dépose un formulaire déjà tout rempli sauf avec la signature du destinataire.

 **Yusaku** \- Je te lègue mon entreprise car je sais que tu pourras lui permettre de prospérer et faire comprendre au monde que nous ne lui voulons aucun mal !

 **Maxime** \- Mais je m'en bas les couilles de ça ! Je veux juste des putes et des jeux vidéos !

 **Yusaku** \- Tu auras tout le temps de faire ça avec l'argent qui te sera fourni si tu signes ce papier !

 **Maxime** \- Ah bah vu comme ça, fallait le dire plus tôt !

Il attrape avec vivacité le stylo posé sur son présentoir et inscrit sa signature au bon endroit sans même prêter attention aux petites lignes.

 **Maxime** \- Cool, ça s'est fait, maintenant tu aboules le pognon le moustachu !

 **Yusaku** \- Bien sûr mais d'abord je dois te mettre en garde contre quelque chose.

Il se tourne à nouveau vers la grande baie vitrée qui donne une sublime vu sur l'extérieur, pour mieux voir le ciel éclairé.

 **Yusaku** \- Les tressaillements de ma pilosité m'indiquent qu'une menace pèse sur mon bébé et je...

Croisant les rayons de la boule de lumière, ses rétines commencent à fondre, dégoulinant dans une douleur flagrante.

Le PDG hurle à pleine voix et fait de nombreux signes contradictoires à ses protecteurs qui ne savent pas bien quoi faire.

Par réflexe, Chell utilise le joujou technologique qu'elle a sur elle pour ouvrir un portail bleu sous les pieds de son boss puis un autre juste au dessus. Les deux portails se connectent et donc le résultat est que celui qu'elle essaye de sauver est désormais en train de chuter dans une boucle interminable.

Voulant lui aussi faire quelque chose, Gordon s'arme du bidule spécial à lui aussi et tire un coup sur le patron japonais qui est propulsé violemment contre la vitre pour la traverser d'un coup sec avant de tomber à nouveau sauf que cette fois ci il terminera en crêpe sur le pavé juste en bas. Laissant juste une trace de la forme de son corps sur le gros morceau de glace duquel il eut passé.

Gênés par ces deux grosses boulettes, les deux muets quittent en silence la pièce pour aller se trouver un autre job ailleurs.

Maxime lui est blasé, il va devoir se faire chier à trouver le coffre fort mais bon au moins il est maintenant le chef ici.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Conseil

Une paire de jambes pressées traverse les couloirs d'un palais a l'architecture classique en regardant fréquemment sa montre embuée.

Elle arrive couverte de sueur devant une salle où deux gardes la saluent avant de lui ouvrir la porte qu'elle franchit à la hâte.

A l'intérieur se trouve un personnage au charisme indiscutable qui l'attend les mains posés contre son bureau, avec un sourire narcissique et un brin machiavélique sur son visage. Il lui fait signe de de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fait, mais lui reste debout pour rester supérieur à lui dans la conversation va suivre.

 **Jean-Yves** \- Emmanuel, tu voulais me voir ?

 **Emmanuel** \- Oui c'est pour parler des récents événements à Espoir.

 **Jean-Yves** \- Notre Plan a eu des complications.

L'homme debout tape dans ses mains, satisfait, puis commence à se déplacer pour tourner autour de son sous fifre.

 **Emmanuel** : Mais au final le résultat est encore mieux que ce que nous avions espéré.

 **Jean-Yves** \- C'est vrai que c'est pas faux.

 **Emmanuel** \- Hé oui, notre principal obstacle n'est plus, et un simple zouave a pris sa place.

 **Jean-Yves** \- Je pense voir où tu veux en venir.

 **Emmanuel** \- Nous n'avons besoin qu'à attendre qu'il fasse chuter le château de cartes de lui même, encore mieux qu'avec mon prédécesseur, et puis ensuite nous pourrons attaquer au moment où ils seront le plus faible, pour les éliminer une bonne fois pour toute.

 **Jean-Yves** \- Et pour notre aide à l'intérieur du filet ? Si il s'impatiente ?

 **Emmanuel** \- Dit lui qu'il sera plus gagnant à attendre un peu que de tenter tout de suite.

 **Jean-Yves** \- Rien d'autres ?

 **Emmanuel** \- Demande aussi à Florence de venir me faire un massage, j'ai les épaules tendues.

Le faire valoir approuve de la tête et s'en va sans décevoir le Roi des Francs.

* * *

Maxime est fier de lui.

Enfin il n'a plus besoin de dépendre de ses parents, qui n'ont même pas cherché à la contacter depuis son départ, et il peut vivre sa vie pénard.

Dans ses bras se trouvent ses deux conquêtes du jour dont celle à sa gauche qui dot paisiblement comme à son habitude.

Alors qu'à sa droite se trouve Selina Kyle, entièrement dévêtue comme tous dans ce lit. Pour ceux qui la connaîtraient pas malgré tous les films autours de Batman, elle use comme pseudonyme Catwoman pour aller voler des riches ou des criminels. Un peu à la manière des chats, qu'elle adore, elle aime bien jouer avec les gens et faire preuve d'humour, réussissant même à organiser un mariage avec le Chevalier Noir qui pourtant est plutôt associable.

Pendant que ce dernier avait rejoint un groupe rebelle contre la tyrannie du pays voisin au leur, elle avait choisi de devenir la Présidente du Conseil de la C.D. Company en utilisant pas mal ses charmes envers Yusaku Kudo pour y parvenir. Et depuis sa mauvaise chute, elle faisait de même avec le gros nerd à lunettes avec encore moins de problèmes, puisqu'elle pouvait très facilement le manipuler.

D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'elle veut faire à ce moment présent alors qu'ils ont tout juste terminé le Plan à Trois avec un plaisir plus ou moins équivoque.

 **Selina** \- Puisque Gaston s'est assoupi, nous pouvons enfin parler seul à seule.

 **Maxime** \- Que puis je faire pour ma chaudasse préférée ?

 **Selina** \- De reconsidérer, contrairement à Yusaku, les revendications des rebelles face à la Dictature Voisine qui nous menace.

 **Maxime** \- J'y penserai si j'ai le temps car là j'ai déjà une grosse envie de jouer à Fable III pour défoncer des gnomes et ensuite il faut que je rencontre le conseil que tu diriges, ce qui va bien me faire chier. En plus il y a les deux esclaves que j'ai demandé qui doivent arrivés aussi.

 **Selina** \- Tes deux assistants tu veux dire ?

 **Maxime** \- Non mes esclaves car ils me serviront à me faire à manger, m'aider à gérer l'entreprise, me torcher les fesses après le caca et aussi à jouer en local sur la 360 pour ne pas avoir l'impression de ne pas avoir d'amis.

 **Selina** \- En même temps, si tu fais des sales coups comme ce que tu as fait à ce Stive, c'est normal que tu...

 **Maxime** \- Hé oh, si tu veux que je fasse ce que tu veux, tu remets pas en cause mes choix personnels et surtout privés, OK !?

 **Selina** \- Ça marche.

Même si c'est un sale petit con, elle peut lui reconnaître une seule chose, il est franc.

* * *

De nombreuses têtes sont réunis dans une salle de réunion avec vue sur l'extérieur en ce début d'après midi.

Elles sont 7 au total, tels les Péchés Capitaux, et elles symbolisent les Sept Domaines que ne gère pas l'entreprise dans le Pays.

La première n'est autre que l'Inspecteur Gadget qui a monté en grade et est maintenant Commissaire en charge de la Police Nationale qui est principalement municipale vu la taille du territoire. Beaucoup se demandent comment il a fait pour obtenir cette haute position au vu de son incompétence générale et de sa maladresse légendaire.

La seconde, chargée de diriger l'hôpital du coin, est Gregory House qui n'est pas un tendre personnage bien au contraire. Misanthrope, narcissique et très antipathique, il était capable de son temps en tant que médecin d'aller loin pour soigner un patient. Malgré cette personnalité qui créé souvent des conflits avec des tiers, il est très bon dans son domaine et n'est pas du genre à vous entuber telle une sale race.

En troisième position, nous avons le Général John Rambo qui dirige la petite armée qui s'occupe quasiment que de surveiller les frontières pour éviter l'invasion étrangère que certains craignent. Cette icone du cinéma est une véritable machine à tuer si on le cherche un peu et il est capable de pondre des pièges efficaces pour ses ennemis.

Après pour la quatrième place se positionne en tête de l'Education Lisa Simpson qui j'espère n'aura pas besoin de descrip...

Sérieux, qui c'est qui vient de dire qu'il ne la connait pas ?

Je croyais que c'était l'un des personnages les plus connus sur votre planète bleu.

Elle est la voix de la raison de cette sphère dirigeante et cumule beaucoup de bons traits de caractère qui l'aident pour son combat en faveur de toutes les causes qu'elle soutient. Elle est de confession bouddhiste et est végétarienne tolérante vis à vis de ceux qui ne le sont pas. En arrivant dans cette Réalité, elle n'avait juste que 8 ans mais maintenant elle est plus dans la pré-adolescence.

A l'opposé d'elle se trouve la cinquième personne qui n'est autre que Eric Cartman en tant que Maire de la Ville et Président du Pays...

Imaginez un peu, c'est comme si l'Empereur dans Star Wars avait à peine 10 ans quand il réussit à prendre le pouvoir.

Bon même si ce dernier était mort dans un mystérieux accident alors qu'il avait concouru pour ce titre.

Ça faisait déjà plusieurs années que ce petit monstre était au pouvoir et même Dieu sait qu'il ne faut pas se frotter à lui sans savoir ce qu'on fait.

Ensuite il y a Arsène Lupin qui dirige les pompiers de la contré, ce qui sonne bizarre aux oreilles des humains un minimum cultivés.

En effet, c'est un voleur à la base, de renommé en plus, donc il est curieux qu'il est accédé à ce poste, néanmoins il s'en sort bien dedans.

Et pour finir, on a une figure énigmatique du nom de Nick Fury Jr. qui opère en tant que chef des services secrets du territoires et au niveau du renseignement il était bon même si il a quand même une tendance qu'il hérite de son père à ne pas faire facilement confiance, et donc à ne pas livrer tous ses secrets.

Tout ce beau monde a commencé à attendre depuis de longues minutes que les deux plus hautes figures de l'entreprise viennent, mais elles sont en retard. Ça fait mal, surtout pour le nouveau dans l'histoire qui a déjà une mauvaise appréciation d'entrée de jeu, et vous allez voir, ça ne va guère s'améliorer pour la suite de la journée.

Finalement la Présidente du Conseil est la première à débarquer de façon plutôt distinguée dans le cadre du job qu'elle exerce mais avec une pointe de sensualité car le sexe elle aime ça et si elle peut tirer un coup chaque jour, ça lui va très bien comme ça.

Elle reste debout pour laisser sa place habituelle à son supérieur et reste coller près du tableau où se trouvent d'obscures indications que ce dernier ne comprendra certainement pas car même en divisant le coefficient intellectuel de tous les membres dans cette pièce on obtient pas le sien, alors que pourtant on a Gadget dans le lot.

Tandis qu'on clashe le loup, le voilà qui arrive en peignoir noir en tenant une Tasse Elfen Lied contenant du chocolat chaud dans sa main droite avant de prendre place sur la chaise qui lui est convié, posant ses deux jambes à bouts pantouflés sur la table avant de finir son entrée remarquée par une bonne gorgée de sa boisson.

Je vous avais dit que son image n'allait pas s'améliorer pour le moment.

L'intello jaune est la première à souligner ce qui ne va pas avec l'attitude du PDG de la boite.

 **Lisa** \- Est ce que vous êtes conscient que nous allons tenir une réunion sérieuse ?

 **Maxime** \- Ouep !

 **Gregory** \- Je crois qu'on peut commencer à écrire nos testaments.

 **Eric** \- Hé n'oubliez pas qu'on peut toujours appliquer le Plan B que j'avais proposé l'autre jour.

 **Lisa** \- Te donner plus de pouvoirs en te promouvant à sa place, déjà que tu en as déjà trop de mon point de vue, serait une très mauvaise idée.

 **Eric** \- Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que t'en sais ?

 **Lisa** \- Ce que je sais, c'est que ce pays est déjà en train de devenir une Dictature faisant l'apologie du racisme et la haine rien que parce que t'es Maire.

 **Eric** \- Oh pourtant j'ai toujours été honnête avec mes idées et donc si les gens m'ont élu, c'est qu'ils partagent ces idées là.

 **Lisa** \- Dis plutôt que c'est toi même qui ait monté au pouvoir sans demander l'avis d'autrui.

 **Maxime** \- Hé oh putain, fermez là deux secondes ! Je suis pas venu ci pour entendre vos engueulades sinon je serai resté au pieu avec la belle chatte derrière moi !

La personne concernée a surtout envie de se crever les tympans rien qu'en entendant ça.

Pour les autres, cette indiscrétion a suffit à les faire taire.

 **Maxime** \- Bon bah dites moi concrètement les problèmes qu'à le pays parce que j'en ai rien à battre du reste !

 **Gadget** \- Hé bien si je peux m'exprimer, je crois en avoir un.

 **Maxime** \- Vas y mon con, tu peux causer !

 **Gadget** \- Depuis un petit temps déjà il y a des disparitions à proximité de l'ancienne usine de traitement des eaux usées à l'abandon. J'ai envoyé ma nièce Sophie et mon chien Finot pour enquêter mais je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis, et j'ai un peur du coup.

 **Maxime** \- Faut pas avoir peur d'avoir peur, prends une bonne bière et ça passera !

 **Gregory** \- Je ne voudrais pas vous inquiéter mais comme j'ai essayé de le dire plusieurs fois durant la semaine, j'ai de plus en plus de patients qui viennent avec des symptômes de plus en plus virulents et que je suis obligé de les enfermer dans nos sous sols.

 **Maxime** \- Oh génial, comme dans le Prequel de The Walking Dead !

 **John** \- Moi j'ai plus important de mon coté, j'ai des saloperies de Rednecks qui font chier mes hommes et qui sont encore plus nombreux ainsi qu'armés que nous ces cons !

 **Maxime** \- C'est une milice c'est ça ?

 **John** \- Oh non, c'est des timbrés de la cagote ceux là, ils vénèrent un con qui dit n'imp et ils meurent pas aussi facilement qu'les viets !

 **Maxime** \- Oulah, j'ai dû mal à suivre là !

 **Lisa** \- Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est qu'il y a une secte dangereusement équipée qui commence à faire sa Loi dans le coin, avec à leur tête Joseph Seed, un type pas très bien dans sa tête qui se fait surnommé "Le Père".

 **Maxime** \- Ah mais c'est Far Cry 5 ça ! S'il vous plaît, ne me sploilez pas la fin, j'ai pas encore terminé le jeu !

 **Eric** \- De mon coté, je voudrais m'entretenir personnellement avec toi dés que tu pourras, de préférence très vite, pour discuter de quelque chose en privé.

 **Maxime** \- Je suis pas assez fou pour dire non à Eric Cartman, donc je vais dire oui.

 **Arsène** \- Moi ça va pour l'instant, c'est pénard d'être pompier.

 **Maxime** \- Et Samuel L. Jackson, il a un problème lui aussi ?

 **Nick** \- Peut être bien mais c'est quelque chose que seuls toi et le Maire peuvent être au courant.

 **Maxime** \- C'est cool, il y a plein de secrets partout à débloquer !

 **Lisa** \- Ce n'est pas un jeu vous savez ?

 **Maxime** \- Je sais et c'est franchement dommage je trouve !

Terminant enfin la dernière goutte de sa tasse, le gros branleur la jette contre l'une des fenêtre où elle explose en morceaux.

 **Maxime** \- Bon bein c'était sympa de tous vous écouter, allez on se retrouve à la semaine prochaine au même endroit, même heure, salut !

Le jeune homme tourne d'un demi cercle avec sa chaise et saute pour partir sauf qu'un obstacle plutôt félin lui bloque la route.

 **Selina** \- Tu crois pas que tu oublies quelque chose là ?

 **Maxime** \- Euuuu... Non, j'ai bien mes pantoufles sur moi.

 **Selina** \- Si ils t'ont raconté tout ça, c'est pour que tu apportes ton aide sur ces problèmes soulignés.

 **Maxime** \- Ah bah parce qu'en plus je dois les aider !? Elle est bonne celle là !

 **Selina** \- Si tu le fais, je te ferai une pipe que seule une chatte dans mon genre peut faire.

 **Maxime** \- Dis de cette façon, ça me va parfaitement !

Tandis que l'autre figure féminine de la pièce s'explose le crane contre la table, la première se dit que c'est plutôt facile de le convaincre.

Max, fier d'avoir réussi à obtenir à nouveau du sexe, se tourne vers le conseil pour leur afficher sa dent de chat bien visible.

 **Maxime** \- Moi Maxime Moulin, je me porte garant de résoudre tous vos problèmes d'un seul claquement de doigts !

Il tente juste après de faire le fameux mouvement, sans y parvenir.

Le Chef de la Police est très content que tout se passe bien au bout du compte et il se lève pour s'adresser à tous.

 **Gadget** \- Fêtons ça mes amis ! Go-Go Gadget-au-Champagne !

Une gatling sort de son nombril et canarde toute la salle en mode tourelle.

Plus de peur que de mal, aucun mort recensé mais Rambo s'est pété le nez en voulant esquiver.

* * *

L'ascenseur s'ouvre sur l'accueil juste devant l'ancien bureau de Yusaku Kudo où le nom sur la porte a été modifié pour correspondre au remplaçant.

Deux personnes entrent dans la pièce, deux personnes très différentes mais originaire du même manga, à savoir Detective Conan.

D'un coté nous avons Shinichi Kudo, un Détective Lycéen Japonais qui est très arrogant et autocentré, ce qui en fait déjà un personnage plutôt irritable. En plus il a une tendance à résoudre des enquêtes impossibles à partir d'idées saugrenus, comme si le scénario l'aidait ou qu'il le lisait, à vous de choisir. Rajoutons à ça un coté cul béni au niveau de la Justice où il croit que tout délit doit être puni sans distinction comme si le monde était en noir et blanc.

De l'autre se trouve Shiho Miyano, une ancienne chimiste bossant pour les méchants hommes en noirs qui elle voit plus le monde en gris. Surtout qu'elle même est aussi grise, ayant bien plus de facilité à briser des règles si c'est plus juste pour elle et elle pourrait même tuer de sang froid ses ennemis si l'occasion se présentait. En terme de caractère, elle est calme, assez froide mais avec un humour cynique et sarcastique qu'elle utilise souvent en compagnie de son ami détective.

Ils s'arrêtent dans leur marche devant l'endroit où est posé le Secrétaire qui ne dort pas cette fois ci sans pour autant être très porté sur son travail, préférant se la couler douce.

 **Shinichi** \- Le Bureau du PDG ?

 **Gaston** \- M'enfin, c'est marqué juste sur la porte là.

En effet, ça l'est, donc c'était très con de le demander.

Sans questionner plus de choses tout aussi évidentes, il part en premier sur le palier de la bonne pièce et toque à la porte.

Pressé comme toujours, il n'attend pas de réponse et actionne la poignet pour pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Il n'aurait pas dû.

Devant lui se trouve une scène interdite aux enfants.

Mais pour que vous compreniez, Selina est en train d'essayer une nouvelle brosse à dent, aidée par Maxime.

Voilà.

J'crois que j'ai besoin d'une pause moi.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Père

La vie suit son cours à Espoir mais attardons nous à ce qui se passe au Parc Bergerac au sud de cette bourgade.

Les oiseaux chantent à cœur joie en ce début de mâtiné qui s'annonce déjà bien ensoleillé.

C'est l'heure pour les couples de s'y promener car à ce moment là de la journée les arbres resplendissent de toutes leurs couleurs, surtout les Sakuras qui perdent de tant à autre de leur fleurs qui jonchent le sol, créant un lit rosé qui donne l'impression d'être dans un monde enchanté. Rajoutons à cela le grand chêne au milieu du beau jardin qui donne l'impression de nous surplomber de sa hauteur.

On ne serait même pas étonné si il venait à prendre la parole pour nous taper la discute.

Hormis les tourtereaux qui vaguent à leur amourettes, nous avons aussi quelques soldats qui placardent des affiches dans les quatre coins de la ville et qui sont de passage dans ce coin là. Deux d'entre eux sont justement en train d'en agrafer une sur un mur verdâtre non loin derrière un banc occupé en s'en foutant un peu de ce qui se passe autour d'eux.

En même temps, vous aussi vous devez vous en foutre un peu d'eux.

Vous vous rappelez tous ces alliés avec des noms random ou même les ennemis que vous tuiez et qui n'en avaient pas dans Call of Duty ?

Oui c'est bien eux.

Je suppose que vous n'aviez même pas envisagé que parmi les personnages de fictions qui ont débarqué chez vous, il y aurait ces fameux PNJ de Jeux Vidéos qui se partageaient leur skins. Et encore, je n'ai pas mentionné leur équivalent dans la littérature ou le cinéma donc imaginez un peu tous les Jean-Jacques que ça doit représenter.

Leur vie ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, surtout qu'ils ignorent eux même leur nom pour la grande majorité.

En fait ils ignorent carrément tout d'eux comme ils sont cantonnés à être juste des personnes d'arrière plans de là où ils viennent.

C'est à ce demander quand est ce que la discrimination a vraiment commencé.

Séchez vos larmes, on continue.

Ce qu'ils sont en train de mettre est une image représentant une femme dans le ciel, seulement vêtue de sous vêtements jaunes aux rayures noirs avec les bottes qui vont avec. Elle possède aussi deux cornes de la même couleur sur la tête, ainsi qu'une longue chevelure cyan teintée parfois de vert.

Elle regarde droit vers la personne qui lit l'affiche en la pointant du doigt, le visage gaie et radieux, tandis que la sa bouche est légèrement ouverte, laissant paraître ses canines. On peut lire l'inscription " **Chéri, je veux montrer aux autres ce que je suis capable** " écrit en jaune clinquant et qui nous fait croire que c'est elle qui le dit pour nous convaincre.

En dessous du nom de cette personne qui accompagne cette pseudo citation on peut lire "L'Armée d'Espoir recrute 75 000 postes" qui nous fait enfin comprendre le sens de tout ce cirque. Il faut dire qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes dedans et que donc tout le personnel est chargé de coller cette pub un peu partout pour se faire voir.

Après avoir fini leur taches, les soldats aux accents russe et allemand s'éloignent de la scène pour retourner à la base.

Depuis le banc mentionné plus tôt comme occupé, une fille au teint anormalement jaune les observe en silence.

Quand ils ont enfin quitté son champ de vision, elle se remet droit sur son reposoir en affichant une mine triste et inquiète sur son visage.

A coté d'elle, sa petite amie se nommant Hayley et étant habillé telle une hippie, sandales comprises, s'adressa à elle avec une certaine tendresse.

 **Hayley** \- Est ce que tu veux me parler de ce que tu as là sur le cœur maintenant ?

 **Lisa** \- Hé bien, c'est juste que ça me consterne de voir nos efforts contribués à la paix retomber à chaque fois très rapidement comme si la violence ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir sur le devant de la scène.

 **Hayley** \- Je sais que nos progrès ne sont peut être pas flagrant mais de plus en plus de personne rejoignent notre cause, et inversement, de moins en moins reprennent les armes. Il suffit déjà de voir le nombre de personnels restant dans notre armée pour s'en rendre compte.

 **Lisa** \- Oui tu as surement raison, je suis probablement un peu pessimiste. Si on prend en compte tous les facteurs, il est vrai que ça avance, à vitesse d'escargot, mais ça avance tout de même.

 **Hayley** \- Les fanas de la gâchette sensible vont bientôt trembler sous les coups répétés des marguerites sur leur armure fragile.

 **Lisa** \- J'espère qu'on ne serait pas trop vieille pour rater ça.

 **Hayley** \- Ça dépend, t'as prévu quelque chose en 2070 ?

 **Lisa** \- Attends laisse moi juste voir... Oh mince, j'ai rendez vous avec le docteur pour un examen de ma prostate.

Ne pouvant pas plus renchérir, les deux femmes explosent rire avec leur conneries qui détendent bien l'atmosphère pourtant bien crispée.

Pourtant leur lèvres vont très vite retomber car des crissements de pneus assez proches se font entendre, rien de mal en soi.

Sauf que quelque chose ne va pas avec la routine autour d'elles.

Les oiseaux ont arrêté de faire leur piaillement rassurant.

Les couples ont tous fini leur balade amoureuses et sont repartis, ne laissant aucun témoins.

Les soldats aussi ne sont plus là, enlevant l'aide qui auraient pu apporter en cas de besoin.

Vous le sentez bien la situation qui va déraper ?

Très vite de nombreuses silhouettes se dessinent tout autour mais une se fait bien plus dominante.

Un homme, la quarantaine, qui est bien habillé, à les cheveux un peu dégarnis sur les cotés mais quand même bien soignés, possède des lunettes aux gros verres jaunes et est livré avec une barbe plutôt bien fournie. Il avance d'un pas calme et posé, presque sympathique, mais quelque chose en lui veut qu'on s'en méfie si on à un minimum de bon sens.

En plus on peut note le petit col noir autour de son cou, rappelant celui blanc des prêtres.

Alors que lui a presque les mains dans les poches, celles de ces compagnons sont plus portés sur leur armes de guerre.

La Fille Simpson sait qui il est et peut même mettre un nom sur ce visage charismatique.

 **Lisa** \- Joseph Seed...

Rien de prononcer ce nom lui fait très mal à la gorge.

Hayley remarque ça et est intriguée par la peur qui se dégage du regard de sa copine même si cette dernière arrive bien à la contenir.

Tracassée par cette menace qui la touche, elle lui glisse quelques mots à l'oreille de façon à ce que ça reste entre elles.

 **Hayley** \- Tu connais ce type ?

 **Lisa** \- C'est le Gourou du "Project at Eden's Gate", un culte apocalyptique très militariste.

 **Hayley** \- On peut dire qu'il a la tête de l'emploi.

 **Lisa** \- Il faut que je réfléchisse à un moyen de nous en aller car nous sommes en sous nombre flagrant.

 **Hayley** \- T'inquiète je le discret et toi tu t'occupes de notre plan de fuite, ça marche ?

 **Lisa** \- Ça marche.

Elles s'embrassent brièvement pour se porter chance et la hippie au bandana vert se lève pour s'interposer entre sa chérie et les Peggies.

 **Hayley** \- Hé stop, vous croyez faire quoi là !?

Les disciples grincent des dents face à cette phrase d'accroche qui donne direct le ton de la conversation, mais ils n'interviennent pas.

En effet leur Père leur fait signe de rester derrière lui tandis qu'il répond à la question de cette jeune femme avec une certaine courtoisie.

 **Joseph** \- Mon enfant, tes semblables et moi voulons juste emmener avec nous l'agneau juste derrière donc écartez vous s'il vous plaît.

 **Hayley** \- Vous ne l'emmènerez nul part tant que je serai là tant que je serai ici !

 **Joseph** \- Dieu avait prédit que le Berger voudrait nous éloigner de l'agneau, ce qui est compréhensible, et je pris le Berger d'écouter la voix de celui qui nous guide tous et de se montrer raisonnable.

 **Hayley** \- Bon Comstock c'est bien jolie tes histoires à dormir debout mais nous sommes dans la réalité là, et je pense que Dieu a autre chose à faire que de perdre son temps avec des...

Tout à coup, un petit bout de plomb fend l'air en piquet pour se loger dans le crane de celle qui parle, passant dans un interstice et gagnant son cerveau. Un filet de sang se met à couler du trou laissé derrière et ses yeux se révulsent avant que son corps se tombe à arrière, s'écrasant sur le chemin de terre le dos le premier.

Lisa a sursauté en voyant cela et a eu comme réflexe de mettre ses deux mains devant sa bouche pour étouffer son cri d'effroi.

Toutes les pensées qu'elles essayaient de connecter viennent tout juste d'être disperser aux quatre coins de sa conscience.

Le tireur est bien sûr l'un des moutons du faux prophète qui avait subtilement fait signe pendant que l'autre parlait de lui tirer dessus comme elle gênait l'opération que Dieu voulait qu'ils fassent. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensent et je ne préfère pas les contredire, je tiens encore assez à ma vie pour ne pas l'offrir en pâture aux loups.

Joseph avec son look de hipster, enjambe la corps encore chaud du Berger et s'approche de l'agneau pour lui parler.

Celui ci serre bien le poing, prêt à lui en mettre une, mais se résigne au dernier moment.

Après tout, ce serait condamner sa vie inutilement, et si Lisa veut venger Hayley, elle devra la garde intacter pour l'instant.

 **Joseph** \- J'ai de grands projets pour toi ma sœur.

Son cœur manque d'un battement en attendant ce dernier mot.

Il ne vient pas de l'appeler son enfant comme il faisait avec ceux qui le suivaient.

Non, il a utilisé un terme bien plus proche que ça, à savoir sa sœur.

* * *

Maxime Moulin est content en cette belle journée et il avance en sifflotant et en remuant des bras dans les rues de la capitale.

Shinichi Kudo et Shiho Miyano le suivent de très près sans trop comprendre d'où vient sa bonne humour.

Finalement leur chemin croise celle de la boulangerie du "Pain Obscure" qui plaît beaucoup au geek rien qu'au nom.

 **Maxime** \- Je vais acheter ma baguette ici !

 **Shinichi** \- Le nom ne me dit rien qu'y vaille !

 **Maxime** \- Si ça te plaît, tu peux rester là, et Ginette surveille le steuplé !

 **Shiho** \- Si tu veux.

Le PDG un peu con pénètre dans l'édifice et avança jusqu'à la caisse où se trouve Dark Vador avec un tablier beige pour faire son achat.

 **Maxime** \- J'veux ta meilleur baguette mec !

 **Anakin** \- Faites la queue s'il vous plaît.

 **Maxime** \- Bah non, pourquoi je ferai ça !?

 **Anakin** \- Parce que les autres étaient là avant vous.

 **Maxime** \- Et alors !? J'fais ce qu'jveux, c'est moi le boss ici alors j'leur fait un gros doigt et ils peuvent venir le sentir si ils veulent !

 **Anakin** \- Ne m'obligez pas à utiliser la Force pour vous obliger à partir.

 **Maxime** \- Vas y j'tattends si t'es chaud, tu me fais même pas peur !

Le boulanger noir tend sa main vers le morveux et le soulève à distance, l'étranglant au passage, puis l'éjecte violemment par la vitre.

Il passa très rapidement à coté de ses deux assistants qui ne le calculent même pas et finit part atterrir dans les poubelles, inconscient.

La seule chose qu'il entend alors qu'il est dans cet état second, c'est une voix à la fois apaisante mais aussi flippante.

 **Joseph** \- Voici un miracle mes enfants, Dieu à entendu nos prières et nous livre notre dernière pierre manquante à l'édifice.

Il ne reste plus qu'à voir ce qu'ils lui réservent.

* * *

Maxime sent une drôle d'odeur lui envahir les narines, comme une arôme d'immondice humaine.

La dernier fois qu'il avait senti ça, c'est quand il s'était chié dessus en regardant " **Les Aventures de Rabbi Jacob** " en 3D.

Au fur et à mesure que sa conscience lui revient, il sent le poids lourd de la gravité lui peser sur le bois sur lequel il est assis.

En rouvrant ses yeux fatigués il constate qu'il n'est plus au territoire des buildings, ni même des maison, mais bien de l'herbe fraîche.

Lui qui a horreur de la campagne, se rendre compte qu'on lui avait fait quitter la civilisation pour un coin à bouseux, ça le met hors de lui.

D'ailleurs en parlant de bouseux, il y avait plusieurs membre de la secte à la mode tout autour de lui, formant un cercle presque parfait.

Max leur aurait bien fait quelques doigts mais il se rend vite compte qu'il n'est plus maître de ses mouvements depuis qu'il est ligoté à une chaise.

Heureusement il a encore sa grande gueule pour exprimer son mécontentement à tous sans ménagement.

 **Maxime** \- Hé relachez moi j'vous l'ordonne ! J'veux rien avoir à faire avec des consanguins violeurs de chèvres dans vot'genre !

Même pas un petit rictus de leur part, juste de simples statues de cires en attendant qu'une bougie les anime.

Le Français ravale sa salive en voyant que sa méthode habituelle ne fonctionne pas et surtout parce que ces types lui foutent les jetons.

Si il ne s'était pas déjà chié dessus dans son sommeil, il l'aurait surement fait maintenant.

Arrêtant d'aboyer comme un gros chien, il préfère japper pour la suite de son monologue.

 **Maxime** \- Vous n'êtes pas cannibales au moins !? Non parce que pas que ça m'inquiète de finir dans votre estomac mais si c'est bien el cas, je préfère que ça soit mort que vivant.

 **Joseph** \- La Brebis est enfin réveillée et commence à bêler pour qu'on l'épargne !

Une partie de la foule s'écarte et le prophète auto-convaincu dévoile enfin le bout de son nez, suivi de près par Lisa Simpson désormais vêtue d'une robe blanche et qui n'a plus de chaussure, marchant pieds nus, avec un couteau de rituel en forme de fleur de chanvre dans sa main droite.

On peut voir à son visage qu'elle n'est guère enchantée d'être ici et qu'elle semble hésiter à plusieurs instants à planter son arme dans le dos bien visible de son ennemi mais qu'elle ne fait rien.

Peut être qu'elle n'arrive pas à faire le premier pas pour la toute première personne qu'elle tuerait dans sa vie ?

Peut être qu'elle se doute que le tuer juste lui n'empêchera pas ses fidèles de continuer à luter pour sa cause ?

Ou bien peut être un peu des deux ?

Le sacrifice involontaire remarque cela, montrant un peu d'intelligence quand il le veut, et tente subtilement de la faire passer à l'acte.

 **Maxime** \- Allez Lisa, plante ce malade, il le faut ! Ce sera déjà un pas dans la bonne voie, pour pouvoir ensuite tous les faire tomber un à un ! Il faut leur montrer que Dieu s'en fout d'eux et que donc ils sont vulnérables.

Elle semble moyennement convaincu par son soutien, ce qui fait qu'il doit jouer une autre carte.

 **Maxime** \- Lisa, beaucoup de fans de la série ne t'apprécient pas ou peu mais moi je fais parti de ceux qui t'adorent ! Parce que tu es toujours celle qui sait faire avancer correctement les mœurs sans être trop dans l'extrême comme certains groupes de nos jours qui vont même jusqu'à être hypocrites ou se tirer une roquette dans la jambe, mais aussi sans trop laisser pisser ! Tu es un modèle pour tout le monde, pas que pour les jeunes, et même si t'es un peu narcissique, je te kiffe putain !

Là, le discours a l'air d'avoir porté ses fruits car la personne à qui il était adressé était surprise et touchée par celui ci et ça se voit sur son visage.

Très vite elle reprend un air plus neutre pour pas que le Gourou ne le remarque mais pour Max, c'est une victoire.

La scène continue donc comme si est en défaveur du sacrifice humain qui essaye quand même de voir si il peut se libérer de ses liens, sans succès.

Joseph se colle juste devant le visage de ce dernier juste pour le scruter du regard, un regard prêt à mordre.

 **Joseph** \- Calme toi Brebis, plus tu résistes et plus tu souffriras, ce qui n'est surement pas dans ton intérêt.

 **Maxime** \- Va t'dessiner une croix sur l'front Charles Manson !

Il tente de lui cracher dessus mais son tir est foiré et la bave ne fait que dégouliner le long de ses lèvres pour se répandre sur son pantalon.

Ça ne perturbe pas plus que ça ce cher Jojo qui se retourne vers sa sœur promise pour lui adresser des bonnes paroles comme toujours.

 **Joseph** \- Fais ce que tu dois faire et enfin tu feras parti de notre belle famille.

Il lui laisse le champ libre et part se mettre près de ses fidèles pour admirer le spectacle.

La Fille Simpson est maintenant assez proche de la victime pour lui parler à voix basse afin que lui seul l'entende et personne d'autre.

 **Lisa** \- Quand je te couperai les liens, tu prendras le couteau et tu feras ce qui doit être fait.

Il approuve légèrement de la tête pour garder les méfiances endormies.

Elle s'approche ensuite de lui tenant la lame verticalement, de telle manière à faire croire qu'elle irait faire ce qu'ils veulent qu'elle face.

Sauf qu'au moment où elle se retrouve à quelques centimètres de lui, elle bondit sur son corps et passe le couteau juste derrière la chaise pour lui trancher les liens d'un coup sec. Il attrape vite fait le couteau qu'elle lui tend et se lève très rapidement avant d'envoyer l'objet de rituel voler droit vers le prêtre peu orthodoxe pour qu'il se le prenne dans le ventre.

Tout cela a été très rapide et les spectateurs sont sur le choc en voyant leur idole blessé même si encore debout et assez en colère. Pourtant il garde un sang froid remarquable et sa haine de se fait pas du tout sentir dans sa voix quand il hausse le ton en pointant du doigts les deux individus qui sèment le trouble.

 **Joseph** \- Mes enfants, notre sœur nous a trahi pour la brebis, tuez les !

Ils l'écoutent sans hésiter et s'avancent, armes levées, se préparant à fusiller nos deux héros vite fait bien fait.

Soudain, un Deus Macchina arrive pour les sauver quand des coups se font entendre et certains des miliciens tombent à terre après s'être pris un coup.

D'après la zone des blessures qu'ils ont, la trajectoire des tirs vient de la gauche, ce qu'ils finissent par voir après un certains nombre de morts dans leur rang.

Lisa et Maxime se regardent, circonspects, ne sachant pas si c'est une nouvelle menace qui arrive sur eux ou si c'est enfin des alliés pour changer.

Ce qui est sûr, devant le nombre croissent des pertes, les bouseux prennent la fuite, suivant leur chef dans le processus.

A ce moment là, une drôle d'émotion se met à parcourir le corps du Français, une sensation qu'a jamais eu auparavant.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il a envie de jouer les héros sur coup là alors que d'habitude il en aurait profité pour se tailler d'ici.

Armé de courage, il enlève son pantalon sans prêter attention à la tronche qui tire son acolyte en le voyant faire et il s'en équipe comme une fronde avant de commencer à le faire tournoyer à plusieurs reprise pour au final le lancer en avant. Comme si un beau lancé n'avait pas suffit auparavant, il réussit à nouveau son jet et touche de plein fouet l'arrière du crane du Père dans sa course qui tombe au sol juste après.

Et vu la bonne tonne de merde bien dur qu'il y a dans ce bas, il ne s'en relèvera pas.

Lisa est impressionnée de son action bien menée, ce qui lui même est fortement surpris d'avoir réussi à accomplir.

Il est déjà en train de se dire qu'il doit jouer au Loto vu la chance de cocue qu'il a aujourd'hui.

Les deux se retrouvent dans de meilleurs conditions pour se parler et l'écologique est déjà en train de revoir l'opinion qu'elle s'était faite de lui.

 **Lisa** \- Tu as des bons cotés finalement.

 **Maxime** \- Faudra vite les noter sur un papier avant que j'les oublie.

Du bruit se fait entendre près d'eux, tels des bruits de pas écrabouillant la verdure environnante. Ça vient de l'origine de la fusillade.

Ils voient trois silhouettes s'approcher mais deux d'entre elles étaient plus en avant et sont chacune reconnues par une personne différente.

Max reconnait le robot gris avec un air sévère qui à une drôle d'antenne sur la tête.

Lis reconnait la femme la ressemblant en plus adulte, avec les pointes de cheveux plus arrondis et avec une longue mèche bleutée.

 **Maxime** \- Bender, mon salopard préféré après Cartman !

 **Lisa** \- Zia, ma fille de 30 ans dans le futur !

 **Bender** \- Oh fais chier, encore un fan !

 **Zia** \- Maman, tu vas bien !

La mère et sa fille plus âgée se mettent d'un coté tandis que l'androïde et son fan se mettent de l'autre.

 **Lisa** \- Je suis heureuse que tu nous ai sauvé la vie.

 **Zia** \- Je ne peux pas laisser ces fous prendre la tête de l'une de mes idoles.

 **Bender** \- Bon tu as de la chance que mon ego me pousse à coopérer mais j'espère que ce sera pas juste pour un autographe.

 **Maxime** \- Attends j'hésite, il faut que ça marque le coup !

 **Lisa** \- J'espère juste que tout cette violence se calmera enfin car trop de sang a déjà coulé sur cette planète.

 **Zia** \- J'essaye de limiter l'utilisation de mes armes dés que je peux.

 **Maxime** \- Je sais, peux tu me marquer au fer chaud tes initiales sur mes fesses !?

 **Bender** \- Ah enfin quelqu'un qui pense aussi à moi ! Oui bien sûr, laisse moi chercher ça tout de suite, hé hé hé hé !

 **? ? ?** \- Vous avez bien réussi votre travail soldats !

La voix vient de la troisième silhouette qui n'en est plus une désormais.

Un homme en milieu de vie avec cigare dans la bouche se tient près d'eux, le visage sérieux. Il a des cheveux plutôt courts bruns avec les deux cotés plus gris. L'un de ses œils est couvert par cache noir et l'autre est perçant de marron. Comme beaucoup d'autres présentés avant lui, le geek le connaît et est prêt à mettre un nom sur lui sauf qu'il a été le plus rapide.

 **Nick** \- Mon Nom est Nick Fury, Leader de la Résistance.

 **Maxime** \- Mince, j'allais dire David Hasselhoff mais c'est vrai qu'cest ça ton vrai nom !

 **Lisa** \- Auriez vous un lien de parenté avec...

 **Nick** \- Oui, c'est mon fils.

Un éclair de génie traverse l'un des 5 personnages à ce moment là et il posa la question qui lui vient en tête à voix haute.

 **Maxime** \- Pourquoi est ce que vous avez l'air d'avoir le même âge !?

 **Nick** \- C'est très simple...

Avant de répondre à cette demande toute bête, il sort une boule fumigène de sa pochette surprise et la lance par terre, déployant un nuage de fumé. Quand celui ci se dissipe après de nombreuses secondes de patience, tous les membres de la Résistance ont disparu, comme par magie.

 **Maxime** \- Oh j'savais déjà la réponse mais j'voulais juste voir comment il réagirait ce con !

 **Lisa** \- En tout cas, on a un petit chemin à faire avant de regagner la ville, on y va ?

Ensemble, ils entament une longue route qui les emmènent à travers champ, continuant leur discutions au passage.

 **Maxime** \- Est ce que je pourrais rencontrer ton frère Bart, Lisa, car je veux voir si il a la voix de Nancy Cartwright, Joëlle Guigui ou bien Nathalie Bienaimé ! Et par pitié, ne me dit pas que c'est celle de Johanne Léveillé !

 **Lisa** \- Tu verras bien mais je doute qu'il soit dispo.

 **Maxime** \- Il est en taule ?

 **Lisa** \- Pas encore mais si il continue sa vie à ce train là, il risque bientôt y être, car...

Je ne vais pas tout détailler mais une chose est clair, le nouveau PDG commence enfin par avoir des retours positifs.


End file.
